AN-94 TactOP
Reloaded= |image = |rarity = |stats = |gp = 1 Day - 10.170 GP 30 Days - 72.430 GP Permanent - 277.000 GP |gc = 1 Day - 32 GC 30 Days - 228 GC Permanent - 872 GC |features = 2-Round Burst Fire Integrated iTech Reflex Sight Foregrip |popularity = Below Average |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} |-| Classic= |image = |grade = |stats = |gc = 1 Day - 90 GC 30 Days - 650 GC PERM - 2.490 GC |features = 2-Round Burst Fire Integrated iTech Reflex Sight Foregrip |popularity = Below Average |firing = |mods = |killfeed = }} The AN-94 TactOP is the forged and upgraded version of the AN-94 released in the 11-17-11 Patch. It features a slight damage boost, as well as decreased recoil, making the weapon even more dangerous than ever. Overview The AN-94 TactOP can be forged with 20 Fusion Pallets and the NX standard AN-94. Forging a permanent AN-94 results in a permanent AN-94 TactOP. The TactOP features an iTech sight, a vertical foregrip, a slightly different color scheme and a G36 stock. It also has one point more damage and one point less recoil than the standard AN-94. Statistically speaking, the TactOP is one of the most powerful assault rifles in the game. It deals a solid 3 shot kill, and 2 shots to the back of a player wearing a Light Vest. The damage drop off at longer distances tends to roll the gun over to a 3-4 shot kill, but is nonetheless an extremely powerful weapon. Portability on the AN-94 TactOP is poor for an assault rifle, as it is on par with the second heaviest members of the category. Accuracy is incredibly high at 92. This is the second most accurate of assault rifles, on par with the SG556 MARK II. Recoil on the AN-94 TactOP is less than on the standard AN-94, but remains bouncy, and hard to control during lag peaks and bursting. Also, the Double Burst Fire mode has been removed, which was one of the main ways to control recoil on the standard AN-94. The high sccuracy on this weapon is hampered slightly due to the integrated iTech which does not have any magnification which prevents it from being used in long range engagements. The spread however, has been improved from the standard AN-94, and recovers faster. This does not mean that automatic fire is recommended. The lowered recoil is also a welcome addition to the gun, though the stats are still misleading. Overall, the AN-94 TactOP is a slightly better weapon compared to the regular AN-94. Variants Events *It was sold for permanent duration during the Gunsmith Sale for 21,165 NX. Trivia *Its name seems to be a portmanteau abbreviation of "Tactical Operations". *Although Nexon implied that this weapon contains a fore grip that improves the accuracy of both its automatic and double-shot burst mode, the AN-94's double burst mode is not available to the AN-94 TactOP. *Even though the recoil of this weapon has decreased from 67 to 66, the "improved recoil" still feels very strong compared to its false stats as it could completely miss your opponent in close quarter combat. *This gun has a very similar firing sound to that of the M416 CQB, as well as the same reloading and sprinting animation, which is blatantly different from the AN-94. *Strangely, this weapon is named the "AN-94 SVD" one the weapon's usage section of the character page on the Combat Arms website. Media an-94 tactOp draw.gif|The drawing animation of the AN-94 TactOP. an-94 tactOp fire.gif|The firing animation of the AN-94 TactOP. an-94 tactOp scope.gif|The sighting animation of the AN-94 TactOP. an-94 tactOp reload.gif|The reloading animation of the AN-94 TactOP. an-94 tactOp sprint.gif|The sprinting animation of the AN-94 TactOP. AN-94_TactOP_(Blue).jpg strange tidings....PNG|Comparison of the regular variant and its forged variant. you can also see the name AN-94 SVD Category:Forged Weapon Category:Gun Emporium Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:2011 Category:CASH Category:GC Category:Reloaded-Common